Dernier Combat
by Ichigano
Summary: Le deuil est parfois dur à porter. Et parfois, seule la vengeance peut le rendre supportable.


**_Dernier combat_ de Manau**

Je me réveille dans mon lit, toute habillée. Je me redresse en grimaçant et je regarde la date. Je me rends chez les Yamanaka pour acheter trois fleurs, une edelweiss, un oeillet d'Inde et un souci. Le souvenir, la séparation et le chagrin... Je sors du centre du village

_Ça fait déjà des mois que t'es partie, me laissant seul_  
_Me voilà aujourd'hui devant toi, assis sur le sol_

Me m'agenouille devant la stèle des morts au combat, et je dépose les fleurs par terre.

_Entre les fleurs, le marbre et toutes ces dalles sombres_  
_Je ne peux voir que ton prénom inscrit sur cette tombe_  
_La suite de ma vie, tu sais a tellement changé_

Je ne vis qu'à moitié, car tu as pris une part de mon âme. Tu l'a emportée avec toi, par delà le voile de la mort.

_On dit que c'est ainsi et que le temps va me faire oublier_

Oublier ? Comment ? Efface-t-on de son esprit une partie de sa vie ? Non. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Je refuse de te laisser partir.

_Malgré les jours passés, je n'y arrive pas_  
_Et jour et nuit, je pense à toi_

Quelle que soit l'heure, quel que soit le lieu, ton souvenir brûle douloureusement en moi, comme un incendie. Je tente de l'éteindre, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je fais tout, j'enchaîne les missions, je ne vois plus personne, mais même au coeur des villages ennemis, ton visage me poursuit et me hante.

_J'entends souvent ton rire, le son de ta voix_  
_J'ai même des souvenirs qui me reviennent des fois_

Il suffit d'un odeur, d'un son, d'un lieu, et les moments partagés me reviennent en mémoire.

_Les réalités, complicité du passé_  
_De tout ce que l'on a fait ensemble et que rien ne peut effacer_

Je ne peux enlever de mon esprit les instants, parfois brefs, parfois interminables, que nous avons vécus tous les deux. Peux-tu me voir, assise devant toi, pleine de haine et de chagrin ?

_Et pourtant, il y a ce sentiment de colère_  
_Qui m'envahit comme un aimant attiré par le fer_

Oui ! De la haine, de la rage ! De ne pas avoir pu t'accompagner jusqu'à ton dernier souffle, dans tes derniers instants.

_Putain de maladie qui ne s'arrête pas_  
_J'n'étais pas là pour ton dernier combat_

Il a fallu que tu te battes contre plus fort que toi, tu ne pouvais le battre, tu le savais, je le sens. Mais... Je ne comprend pas, je suis en colère contre toi, pour être mort si bêtement, et contre moi, de n'avoir pu le prévoir.

_Je vais rester debout, continuer mon chemin_  
_A prendre encore des coups, ça va dépendre des lendemains_

C'est naturel en tant que ninja, mais je suis presque fatiguée de me battre. Se battre.... Pour quoi ? Pour qui ? En même tant, je me donne à corps perdu à la sécurité de Konoha, priant pour que mon malheur n'arrive plus à personne. C'est impossible, mais c'est la seule chose à laquelle je m'accroche, comme une ligne d'Ariane qui me sortirait des ténèbres.

_Un jour tu m'as dit que la vie ressemble à un bouquin_  
_Qu'il y a le début, le milieu et bien sûr la fin_

Tu m'a aussi dit que ton premier chapitre commençait par notre rencontre. J'ai ri et je t'ai balancé un oreiller à la figure, mais tes yeux étaient sérieux, et je t'ai aimé encore plus pour ça.

_C'est sûr, aujourd'hui je sais où j'en suis_/  
_Je viens de finir le dernier chapitre de ta vie_

Mais ton livre et le mien étaient soudés, ta mort a entraîné la mienne, je n'attends plus rien

_Tu peux partir en paix , toi seule avais raison_

Où que tu sois, garde une place pour moi. Attends moi, je ne serai pas longue...

_Et rendez-vous sur l'Ile d'Avalon_

Quoi qu'il arrive...

_J'entends souvent ton rire, le son de ta voix_  
_J'ai même des souvenirs qui me reviennent des fois_

Mais... Je ne sens plus les odeurs, le parfum des fleurs... Les sons sont discordants, sans charme... Je me souviens de tout, mais cela me fait tellement souffrir.

_Les réalités, complicité du passé_

J'aimerai oublier...

_De tout ce que l'on a fait ensemble et que rien ne peut effacer_  
_Et pourtant, il y a ce sentiment de colère_  
_Qui m'envahit comme un aimant attiré par le fer_

Je me suis sentie si impuissante, si inutile que cela me mets hors de moi.

_Putain de maladie qui ne s'arrête pas_

Tu savais que tu n'étais pas bien, tu le savais. Et pourtant, tu l'as affronté sans faillir. Idiot ! La faiblesse de ton corps était l'opposé de ta force de caractère. Je prie que ton assassin ne tombe jamais entre mes mains, car à ce moment, les 4 Hokage en personne ne pourront m'arrêter. Il souffrira les mille tourments que j'ai enduré à cause de ta mort. Sa douleur sera telle que la mort elle-même lui semblera une délivrance.

_J'n'étais pas là pour ton dernier combat_

Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas attendue ? Oh, je jure que si Yakushi Kabuto croise ma route, je le tuerai, foi de Gekko Hanoko.

_J'n'étais pas là pour ton dernier combat_


End file.
